Lasting Memories
by yukeh
Summary: Bahwa, seperti Natalia, Lukas juga diam-diam mengabadikan sosoknya, hanya saja dalam bentuk jepretan kamera miliknya / NorwayBelarus AU / Oneshot romance fluff / For Crack Pairing Celebration. Thanks.


Warna violet pudar itu tampak bergerak, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Ruangan yang familiar, namun juga terasa asing baginya mengingat hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari saja pengalamannya menginjakkan kedua kaki di dalam sana. Selain karena dirinya juga tidak memiliki banyak alasan untuk berada di sana, juga karena pemilik ruangan tersebut seringkali melarangnya untuk memasuki ruangan itu—banyak dokumen dan berkas penting, katanya. Hah, seperti semua berkas dan dokumen membosankan itu menarik saja.

Ruangan kerja itu tampak rapi—kelewat rapi bagi standar ruangan yang ditata seorang diri oleh satu pria. Ya, laki-laki itu—pemilik ruang kerja ini—bahkan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk sekadar merawat rutin ruangan tersebut. _Maid-_pun tidak boleh—sekali lagi, karena di dalam sana banyak berkas dan dokumen penting bagi perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Dan ternyata laki-laki itu tidak berbohong saat kerap kali berkata bahwa ia bisa merawat ruang pribadinya itu sendiri, karena memang sekarang semuanya tampak rapi seakan ruangan ini rutin diawasi dan dikunjungi oleh _maid _setiap sehari dua kali.

Semua barang tertata rapi di tempatnya. Begitu teratur hingga tidak ada satupun yang terlihat tergeletak tak wajar. Berkas tertumpuk rapi di atas meja kayu berwarna coklat tua. Lembaran kertas di ujung kiri, dan satu PC hitam menghadap ke arah kursi tinggi dengan warna yang senada. Korden tersibak dan terikat rapi, mengizinkan sinar matahari hangat di musim semi menyorot ke dalam ruangan. Dua rak ada di sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan, memajang berbagai jenis buku dan dokumen bermap tebal di sana. Dua pigura tergantung di dinding dengan _wallpaper _berwarna _soft blue_ yang menghiasi ruangan itu, melengkapi karpet lembut dan nyaman yang berwarna abu-abu.

Wanita berhelai perak panjang tersebut hanya menghela napas. Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu ia kerjakan. Ia sudah memasak, sudah memangkas dan memetik beberapa aster dan anyelir di taman untuk mengganti persediaan yang telah layu di vas-vas di dalam rumah. Pun dengan profesinya sebagai ilustrator sebuah majalah—kemarin malam ia sudah mengirimkan karyanya pada redaksi melalui _e-mail_. Dan apa lagi? Tak ada yang ia kerjakan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke ruang kerja ini dan mengecek apakah ada yang bisa ia rapi atau bersihkan.

Namun ruangan ini ternyata terlalu rapi. Terlalu tertata dan kelewat bersih. Tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan di sini—

—tidak juga.

Kakinya yang berlindung sendal rumah, melangkah menuju ke salah satu rak. Dua iris violetnya menatap ada satu buku yang tergeletak secara horizontal di rak bagian kanan. Mungkin habis dibaca namun kurang ditaruh dengan benar. Mungkin pemiliknya tengah terburu-buru atau karena lelah—siapa tahu.

Tangannya yang putih terulur, hendak meletakkan buku itu dengan benar bersandar di rak penyimpanan. Namun perhatiannya terlanjur tersita oleh hal lain. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang tertaruh di rak buku. Hampir tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh deretan buku-buku yang tersimpan di depannya. Tersimpan di sana di antara buku, bagai satu kejanggalan yang tidak biasa.

Mungkin karena penasaran, akhirnya tangannya terulur dan mengambil kotak tersebut. Sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan debu tipis yang melingkupi permukaan kotak berwarna kuning tua tersebut. Ah, benarkah laki-laki itu rajin membersihkan koleksinya secara rutin?

Ia buka penutup kotak itu, dan sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika satu buah kamera DSLR tersimpan di sana. Berwarna hitam, tampak kontras dengan warna kotak yang menyimpannya. Kaca lensanya terlihat sedikit buram, mungkin karena termakan usia.

Berapa lama kamera itu ada di sana?

Hanya sesekali saja si wanita pernah melihat kamera tersebut dibawa oleh laki-laki itu. Namun tidak lama, karena laki-laki itu tiba-tiba memiliki kamera baru dan membawanya jika ia memerlukannya. Wanita itu berpikir bahwa kamera yang lama telah rusak atau jika tidak, telah laki-laki itu jual dan tukar dengan yang baru.

Namun tak pernah ia sangka bahwa kamera itu tersimpan rapi di kotak berwarna kuning ini.

Seiring dengan pandangan iris violetnya yang tampak mengulas, ia berjalan mendekati kursi tinggi berwarna hitam yang ada di balik meja kerja tersebut. Menyandarkan punggung, dan mengangkat kamera itu setinggi wajahnya dan mengamatinya.

Dan dari lensanya yang buram, seakan ia bisa melihat kembali cuplikan-cuplikan peristiwa yang kini ada di masa lalunya.

Cuplikan peristiwa yang kembali menyala di pikirannya, mengenai saat ia baru pertama kali melihat kamera itu.

Di saat musim panas, tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Di saat untuk pertama kalinya, dirinya, Natalia Arlovskaya, pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, Lukas Bondevik si pemilik iris biru.

-oOo-

**Hetalia Axis Powers** © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning**: Crackpair NorwayBelarus (LukasxNatalia), (might be) OoC, AU, Human name, deskripsi lebih, minim dialog, (possibly) mis/typos.

**No profit gained. Duh.**

**For Crack Pairing Celebration Event**

**Happy reading**

-oOo-

Satu _cup _ukuran sedang berisi espresso dingin, tergenggam di tangannya yang putih. Sepasang iris biru hampanya mengedarkan pandangan, tampak sedikit mengernyit ketika angin berembus sedikit kencang. Halaman kafe itu tampak ramai. Kanopi berbentuk payung yang bertebaran di halaman kafe tampak ramai oleh manusia-manusia yang duduk di kursi di bawahnya. Maklum saja, musim panas sedang mencapai puncaknya, menjadikan Stavanger—kota kecil di pinggiran timur laut Norwegia itu, penuh oleh manusia yang berburu kesejukan di bawah lindungan kanopi dan secangkir kopi yang dingin.

Lukas Bondevik bukanlah pengecualian.

Mendapati satu kanopi yang kosong di ujung timur kafe, Lukas melangkah. Sesampainya di sana, ia segera meletakkan tas ranselnya ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya lantas mendudukkan diri dan menyesap singkat minumannya. Ia suka kopi, dan sejujurnya lebih menyukai minuman tersebut disajikan dalam keadaan hangat atau panas. Tapi apa daya, cuaca terik seperti ini membuatnya mau tak mau harus mendinginkan kerongkongannya dengan satu dua teguk minuman dingin. Pemanasan global yang banyak orang bicarakan, sepertinya menjadi penyebab mengapa temperatur udara musim panas di negara kutub Norwegia bisa mencapai dua puluh enam derajat selsius. Belum lagi dengan angin yang sesekali berembus, meski sedikit kencang hingga mengibarkan tepian kanopi payung, namun terasa panas—bukan angin yang sejuk.

Mengibaskan sejenak kerah kemeja berwarna abu-abu yang dipakainya, ia membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan satu kamera DSLR dari dalam sana. Ia nyalakan, dan mulai ia amati hasil dari jepretan yang telah ia simpan. Pekerjaan sebagai fotografer sebuah majalah _lifestyle _baru ia dapatkan dua bulan lalu. Bukan pekerjaan profesional yang ia idamkan, tetapi setidaknya ia tidak berat menjalaninya karena _toh_, sejak masa SMA memotret adalah hobinya. Sebagai jejak awal saja, sebelum nanti ia ingin bergabung pada salah satu perusahaan di bidang pertambangan di Norwegia. Yah, semoga saja.

Pandangan iris birunya mengamati satu persatu karya yang ia dapatkan. Pemandangan khas dari Norwegia—dari panorama alam hingga ke segi sosial dan budaya yang ia abadikan dalam bentuk potret makanan tradisional, kehidupan masyarakat pinggiran, dan sebagainya. Semoga saja sebagian besar jepretannya ini memuaskan bosnya—seperti biasanya—karena Lukas mendapatkan semua gambar ini harus dengan cara berkeliling di banyak sudut Norwegia di tengah musim panas demikian.

Menghela napas, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menyesap kembali espresso-nya yang masih hampir penuh. Rasanya enak, terasa dingin mengaliri tenggorokan dan masuk ke balik dadanya. Pahit espresso juga sangat ia sukai, membuat rasanya adrenalinnya kembali aktif dan ia merasa lebih segar.

Angin kembali berembus dan beberapa helai pirangnya bergerak—ia segera menyingkirkan helai yang terjatuh menutupi mata kanannya. Meski kafe kecil ini terletak dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya, namun tak banyak orang yang ia tahu. Maklum saja, ia adalah kelahiran Oslo, sedangkan Stavanger adalah kota yang masih asing baginya. Namun setidaknya ia berada di negeri sendiri, bukan di Amerika, negeri dimana ia menghabiskan masa empat tahun untuk kuliah, negeri dimana sebagian besar orang yang ia lihat tampak berkeringat berlebih dan suka menjejalkan _junk food _ke perut mereka.

Pandangan iris birunya berhenti di satu titik di sebelah kanannya—beberapa jauh di arah utara. Satu kanopi yang terdapat dua manusia yang duduk di bawahnya, laki-laki tua berhelai coklat dan satu wanita dengan helai berwarna perak yang digelung di tengkuk, menjadikan leher putih jenjang itu terekspos di udara. Sepertinya keduanya tak saling mengenal, karena laki-laki tua itu hanya diam menikmati _pancake _dan si wanita yang sibuk mengarahkan perhatian pada lembaran putih yang tengah ia coret-coret dengan pensil di mejanya.

Lukas tahu bahwa ini tak sopan dan sangat di luar karakterisitiknya yang biasanya acuh tak acuh pada sekitar, selama itu tidak mempengaruhi kepentingannya. Namun toh, kedua matanya masih menatap ke arah yang sama. Memperhatikan bagaimana warna perak itu tampak berbeda dari sebagian besar warna perak yang menghiasi rambut masyarakat asli Norwegia. Kulitnya pun terlihat lebih pucat bahkan dari kulit Lukas sendiri, tampak sedikit kemerahan karena sengatan sinar matahari musim panas. _Sundress _berwarna ungu bercorak bunga itu tampak sangat kontras di kulit putihnya. Ketika secara sekilas, mendadak, dan tanpa sengaja wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya, pandangan mereka bertemu—untuk kemudian si wanita segera kembali menunduk dan mengamati lagi kertasnya, Lukas tahu…

…. Iris itu berwarna violet cerah—Lukas sempat melihatnya.

Bukan asli keturunan Norwegia? Seorang turis kah?

Kembali ia menyesap espresso-nya yang telah sedikit menghangat karena sejenak ia lupakan. Meski demikian tatapannya masih mengarah ke objek yang sama. Sangat tidak beralasan, sangat tidak sopan, dan bahkan mungkin terlihat menyeramkan jika dipandang oleh orang yang lain.

Apa daya Lukas, entah mengapa matanya memiliki pemikiran sendiri dan tetap mengarah ke objek tatapan yang sama selama tujuh menit ini.

Tatapannya sedikit melebar tatkala suatu pemikiran terlintas di otaknya. Segera saja ia berdiri, beralih duduk di kursi yang langsung menghadap ke arah gadis perak yang duduk selang 2 meja darinya itu. Lantas pula, ia menaruh kamera DSLR miliknya dan menghadapkan _mirror_nya di koordinat yang mengarah pada gadis tersebut. Ia mematikan suara _shutter_ dan memastikan bahwa _flash _dalam keadaan off, dan memastikan bahwa objek kameranya berada tepat di layar _viewfinder_.

Merasa bodoh—sungguh ia merasa bodoh dan tidak tahu. Bahkan ketika ia diam-diam menekan tombol _shutter _untuk pertama kalinya dan mengabadikan sosok gadis itu dalam kamera miliknya, ia masih belum mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini. Karena takjub bahwa kota sekecil Stavanger disinggahi oleh turis? Atau karena objek kameranya adalah sosok yang begitu cantik dan memukau? Tetapi ada berapa wanita yang cantik, bahkan jauh lebih cantik, yang pernah ia temui dan tahu sebelumnya? Tidak hanya satu.

Namun Lukas tidak pernah memiliki keinginan impulsif dan bodoh untuk mengabadikan sosok mereka dalam kamera pribadinya.

Tidak pernah.

Satu jepret. Dua jepret. Tidak banyak pose, karena perempuan itu kebanyakan hanya menunduk dan sibuk menggoreskan pensil di kertas miliknya. Bekerja kah? Hampir tidak bisa Lukas untuk menatapnya selain dari layar kameranya—karena jika ia mendongak dan menatap langsung, maka siapa tahu, gadis itu akan mengetahui bahwa ia sedang memfotonya. Jika Lukas hanya duduk, menunduk dan mengamati kameranya demikian, di mata orang lain pasti ia hanya tampak sibuk menatap dan memeriksa hasil jepretan kameranya.

Ah, mengapa ia terdengar dan bersikap bodoh demikian. Mengapa sekarang pendapat orang lain sangat dipedulikannya?

Ia kembali menjepret—men-_zoom_, mengatur auto-fokus, _brightness_, dan sebagainya. Ah, mengapa perlu repot-repot. Toh sekalipun tanpa rekayasa kamera demikian, Lukas yakin wanita itu pasti tampak sempurna di fotonya.

Saat jemarinya telah menekan _shutter _untuk ketujuh kalinya, angin kembali berembus. Kencang, dan ia kembali menyipitkan mata. Rasanya tidak sejuk, namun panas dan justru membuat semakin gerah. Tepian kanopi kembali terayun lirih, dan satu kertas berwarna putih terhempas terbawa angin dan melayang ke udara dengan cepat karena hembusan angin.

Untuk kemudian kertas itu terjatuh di tanah di dekat kaki Lukas.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lantas membungkuk dan mengambil kertas yang putih dan tampak kosong itu. Ketika ia membalikannya, sepasang iris birunya sedikit melebar tatkala menatap apa yang tertera di lembar itu.

Lebih tepatnya, apa yang tergambar di sana.

Sebuah lukisan yang tergambar dengan pensil. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang laki-laki berhelai pendek, dua mata yang menatap datar ke suatu arah, memakai kemeja lengan pendek, dan sebuah jepit _cross _disematkan di sebelah kepalanya.

Ya, Lukas sendirilah sosok yang diabadikan dalam bentuk lukisan pensil yang tampak hampir sempurna tersebut.

"Ma-maaf, bisakah kau berikan itu padaku?"

Satu suara asing didengarnya, fasih berbahasa Inggris yang merupakan bahasa yang juga Lukas kuasai. Ia mendongak ke sumber suara yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya—di bawah lindungan kanopi yang sama dengannya.

Si gadis berhelai perak yang digelung.

"Oh," mengalihkan pandang sejenak, Lukas berdeham, kemudian menatap kembali ke sepasang violet yang menatapnya dengan sedikit tajam demikian. Ah warna mata yang unik—belum pernah Lukas lihat sebelumnya, "Ini milikmu?" ia mengangkat lebih tinggi kertas lukisan itu.

"Aku tidak akan memintanya jika itu milik orang lain," sambung gadis itu, semakin tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

Lukas memandang kertas itu, tampak mengamati dirinya yang tertuang dalam bentuk goresan pensil di lembar putih tersebut, "_Well_, lukisan yang bagus."

"Jangan sarkastis, Tuan."

"Siapa bilang?" Lukas menatap heran, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Gadis itu mendengus dan membuang muka—namun samar bisa Lukas lihat rona merah ada di kedua pipi pucatnya. Mungkin karena pengaruh panasnya udara?

"Terima kasih. Dan maaf aku melukismu," ujarnya pelan, terdengar enggan bercampur kesal.

"Aku tak keberatan," Lukas cepat menjawab dan mengendikkan bahu, "Asal sebagai gantinya, ini kusimpan saja."

Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, "Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku membutuhkannya."

"Kita baru mengetahui eksistensi satu sama lain sekarang, dan kau sudah demikian mengidolakanku?"

Decakan itu terdengar bersama dengan iris violet yang semakin menatap tajam, "Jangan salah sangka. Aku membutuhkannya untuk tugas akhir semester kuliahku," dan pipi itu tampak semakin bersemu merah.

"_Well_," Lukas mengendikkan bahu, "Banyak objek lain di sekitar sini dan kupikir kau tidak akan kesulitan untuk melukisnya."

"Sudahlah jangan berbelit. Kembalikan saja," gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, hendak meraih lukisan itu, namun Lukas dengan cepat menjauhkannya dari jangkauannya, "Itu bukan milikmu," gadis itu menghela napas kesal.

"Dan kau melukisku tanpa seijinku. Bisa saja aku tidak nyaman dan menuntutmu."

"Ck," gadis itu mendecak kesal, lantas melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Kau orang yang sangat menyebalkan, tahu? Apa semua orang Norwegia memang menyebalkan sepertimu?"

Kepala pirang pucat Lukas menggeleng, "Aku tahu, untuk pertanyaan yang pertama. Dan tidak, untuk yang kedua," ia menatap sepasang iris violet itu—semakin memandangnya dengan raut kesal, namun entah mengapa rona merah di kedua pipi sang gadis, membuatnya alih-alih takut, namun justru merasa nyaman.

"Bagaimana kalau penawaran yang lain?"

"Sejak kapan aku setuju berunding denganmu?"

"Aku tak akan mengembalikan lukisan ini," Lukas menatap lukisan itu. Diam-diam ia berpikir, apakah ini berarti semenjak tadi gadis itu juga memerhatikannya? Juga mengamatinya? Juga mengabadikannya, meski hanya dalam bentuk goresan pensil dan bukan jepretan kamera?

Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Lukas padanya dengan diam-diam pula?

"Sederhana saja," ucap Lukas, kembali mendongak dan menatap ke arah gadis asing tersebut, "Ambil tasmu di kursimu sana," ia menunjuk ke arah kursi yang awal gadis itu duduki, "Lantas duduklah di sini. Aku akan memesankan segelas kopi dingin untukmu, jika perlu."

Gadis itu menatap tak percaya ke arahnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada," Lukas mengendikkan bahu, "Hanya ngobrol—dan agar aku punya alasan untuk mengembalikan lukisan ini padamu."

"Kau benar-benar…"

"Katamu kau mahasiswi jurusan seni, bukan? Aku seorang fotografer—mungkin aku juga bisa memberitahumu objek lukisan menarik di negara ini," sambungnya segera.

Sekali lagi melempar tatapan tajam ke arahnya, gadis itu menghela napas kesal. Untuk kemudian tanpa berbicara, ia berbalik dan menuju ke arah mejanya. Awalnya Lukas pikir bahwa gadis itu tak lagi peduli pada omong kosongnya—ya, Lukas bahkan mengakui bahwa ia sangat terdengar bodoh dan apapun yang ia ucapkan adalah omong kosong tak berguna. Namun nyatanya ia salah, karena gadis itu tampak mengangkat tas selempangnya, untuk kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Dan duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Pilihan yang bagus," Lukas menganggukkan kepala.

Gadis itu melirik ke arahnya, "Mana kertasnya?"

"Aku belum memesankan kopi untukmu."

"Aku sudah minum tadi."

"Kalau begitu _pancake_—sekarang jam makan siang. Ah aku juga lapar."

Terdengar hela napas kesal lagi dari gadis itu, namun entah mengapa justru membuat iris Lukas betah mengarah padanya.

"Kau turis?"

Kepala perak itu mengangguk, "Dari Belarusia. Kemari untuk liburan dan mencari inspirasi tugas akhir, tapi siapa sangka aku kena sial seperti ini," sambungnya tajam dan judes.

Dari Belarusia?

_Well, _tak heran. Mereka bilang bahwa bangsa Slavik, entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki, memang memiliki rupa yang menawan.

Sepasang iris biru hampa itu tetap terarah pada violet yang membuang pandang darinya. Ah, apakah rona merah itu akan tetap ada di pipi pucat gadis Slavik tersebut?

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan itu terlompat begitu saja dari mulut Lukas, bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

Gadis itu melirik kesal ke arahnya, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku perlu tahu nama orang yang akan kutraktir makan siang denganku."

Gadis itu menunduk, dan memainkan jemarinya di atas meja putih tersebut. Meski raut wajahnya kesal, namun rona merah yang semakin kentara di pipi itu justru menerangkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Tampak sangat gugup bercampur malu—dan Lukas sangat menikmati pemandangan seperti itu.

"…. Natalia," ucapnya lirih dan terdengar tertekan, seakan memaksa kata itu untuk terucap, "N-Natalia Arlovskaya."

"Natalia…," Lukas membeo lirih. Terdengar nyaman terucap di lidahnya, "Tunggu di sini, aku akan memesan makan siang untuk kita."

Natalia hanya memutar mata bosan, "Dan sementara aku menunggu, kau seorang fotografer katamu?"

Lukas mengangguk, "Baru dua bulan."

"Boleh aku melihat-lihat hasil jepretanmu?" ia menunjuk ke arah kamera Lukas yang masih berada di meja dengan posisi yang tak berubah, "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menginspirasi lukisan—"

Segera tangan Lukas menyambar kameranya, lantas mematikannya, untuk kemudian ia menaruhnya ke dalam tasnya, "… Aku belum memotret banyak bulan ini," ucapnya, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali."

Lukas berbalik dan melangkah, meninggalkan Natalia yang memandangnya antara kesal bercampur heran.

Bisa Lukas rasakan jantungnya meronta di balik tulang rusuknya—seakan-akan ingin meledak.

Apa jadinya jika tadi Natalia benar-benar menyentuh kameranya dan melihat isinya?

Apa jadinya jika gadis itu tahu bahwa dirinya ada di galeri kamera tersebut?

Bahwasanya, seperti Natalia, Lukas juga diam-diam mengabadikan sosoknya, hanya saja dalam bentuk jepretan kamera miliknya?

Bisa-bisa gadis itu balik menuntutnya dan melewatkan makan siang bersamanya. Entah mengapa ide itu terasa tidak mengenakkan bagi Lukas.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum tipis dan amat samar, dilakukan oleh bibirnya.

Betapa lucu terkadang, takdir menjalankan kehidupan manusia dengan caranya sendiri.

Ya, Lukas yakin bahwa pertemuannya dengan Natalia bukanlah kebetulan, namun adalah rencana takdir yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia sadari.

-oOo-

Bibir yang biasanya mengatup datar itu melengkung ke atas—sebuah senyum kecil tertera di sana.

"Jadi ini alasannya dulu tidak pernah mengizinkanku melihat kamera ini?" gumamnya pada udara kosong, sembari menatap foto-foto di galeri kamera tersebut. Terutama foto seorang gadis berhelai perak digelung, memakai _sundress_ ungu, duduk diam di bawah satu kanopi berbentuk payung.

Betapa konyol ia pikir, jika mengingat semuanya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Baru kemarin rasanya ia merasa sangat malu—sangat teramat malu—ketika pemuda itu memegang kertas miliknya yang memuat gambar sosok Lukas sendiri. Masih baru kemarin ia merasa demikian berdebar ketika menatap pemuda itu melangkah menuju ke satu kanopi kosong yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dan rasanya masih kemarin pula ia merasa antusias, sekaligus sangat takut, ketika diam-diam dan sangat hati-hati, menggoreskan ujung pensilnya pada lembar kertasnya sembari sesekali menatap pemuda itu melalui ujung pandangan matanya.

Dan siapa sangka jika pemuda yang ia perhatikan tengah berkutat dengan kamera itu—ternyata tengah memfoto dirinya.

Juga tengah secara diam-diam, mengabadikan satu orang asing, dengan jepretan kameranya.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah orang asing, dan kenangan yang tersimpan dalam bentuk foto dan lukisan lah yang mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Mendekatkan mereka berdua.

Mengenalkan mereka berdua pada perasaan indah yang tumbuh dan dipupuk oleh kebersamaan selama setahun berikutnya.

Dan…

Natalia mengalihkan pandang ketika merasa bagian lengan dari blus putihnya tertarik dari arah samping. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati satu bocah laki-laki berhelai pirang dan bermata biru, menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dari kedua matanya yang tampak lugu.

Bocah yang terlihat bagaikan versi mini dari Lukas Bondevik—baik secara fisik atau sifatnya yang kurang ekspresif.

"Mama lihat apa? Kok kelihatan senang sekali?"

Dan berawal dari foto serta lukisan pula yang dua tahun setelahnya, membuat Natalia dan Lukas menghadirkan Aksel Bondevik ada di dunia.

Natalia tersenyum—sebuah pemandangan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Aksel, bahkan Lukas saja hanya bisa menikmatinya di saat-saat tertentu jika laki-laki itu tidak membuat _mood _Natalia memburuk.—lantas menaruh telapaknya di atas kepala pirang bocah berusia lima tahun tersebut.

"Mama akan ceritakan sesuatu padamu," Natalia menarik Aksel dan membawanya ke pangkuannya. Ia menunjukkan kamera itu dan memperlihatkan foto yang tersimpan di sana, "Tapi jangan bilang ke Papa, ya, nanti saat dia pulang."

Aksel mengangguk, "Bukankah orang ini Mama?" telunjuk kecilnya mengarah salah satu foto di kamera tersebut.

"Ya," Natalia mengangguk, "Waktu itu usia Mama masih dua puluh tahun. Mama sedang di Stavenger—tak jauh dari Oslo sini…."

Seiring ia yang bercerita, seiring kembali ia mengulas semua hal yang diceritakannya. Seiring tiap kalimat terlontar, bayangan peristiwa yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu itu kian terasa baru ia alami kemarin saja.

Seiring iris birunya mengamati kenangan abadi dalam bentuk dirinya di kamera itu, maka seiring itu pula Natalia bersyukur takdir merubah perasaan kesal dan malu itu menjadi cinta.

Merubah dua orang asing yang tak saling kenal itu menjadi satu keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

**.end.**

**A/N: **Sedang ingin membuat fic dengan pair ini, dan kebetulan event CPC masih berlangsung XD Oh ya, Aksel Bondevik di sini OC saya untuk anak NorBela, tapi perannya ga sebagai tokoh utama kan? :3

Semoga menghibur :3

Semoga memenuhi persyaratan event :3

Semoga pairing NorwayxBelarus lebih berkembang di FHI :3

Semoga kamu berkenan menyumbang _feedback_ :3

Terimakasih.

-Yukeh-


End file.
